


Visit To The Chapel

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jeleanor get married in Las Vegas and when they return Jasper nearly gets fired but Eleanor saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit To The Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Following the King’s death Jasper was rehired as Eleanor’s bodyguard and ever since Eleanor and Jasper have gotten closer but haven’t told the other how much they care about them. A few months have passed.

‘Pack your bags, we’re going on a trip,’ Eleanor told Jasper as she walked into her room and went over to her closet to start packing a bag.

‘What sort of trip?’ Jasper asked suspiciously, grabbing hold of Eleanor’s arm as she tried to pass him.

‘To America, Las Vegas to be specific. I need to get away from Cyrus for a while or I’m going to throttle someone and we both know that won’t end well.’ Eleanor replied, her voice sure and strong, before pulling herself out of Jasper’s grasp.

‘Las Vegas?!’ Jasper practically growled through clenched teeth. ‘Is this some sort of trick?’  
Pretending to be affronted by his accusation Eleanor folded her arms and widened her eyes, ‘as if I would play a trick on you, that is your speciality after all! I thought you might like to return to your hometown for a few days!’

Tension suddenly filled his body and panic rose in his throat. ‘You don’t have to do that; honestly I don’t have any desire to go back.’

‘Well tough, we’re going anyway.’ Eleanor muttered over her shoulder as she walked away, her tone indicating there was no room for negotiation. Jasper felt like he’d received a punch to the stomach and all the breath had escaped from his body. What if one of Cook’s men saw him? Not only would he certainly be killed or at least attacked, Eleanor would also be in danger and that thought startled him the most. But what choice did he have? He couldn’t exactly admit the truth to Eleanor that he was scared.

A day later Jasper was stood on the Royal plane as it landed at Nevada airport, his heart racing and his palms sweating. Feeling as if the air around him was disappearing he took a deep breath.

‘Welcome home Jasper,’ Eleanor drawled as she brushed past him to make her way down the plane steps. Hastily, Jasper pulled a pair of dark sunglasses out of his suit pocket to dry and cover his face and followed her outside. He spent the entire journey to the hotel glancing around him cautiously while trying to stay hidden as much as he could considering he was escorting the Princess of England.

Eleanor stared at Jasper curiously as he slammed the hotel room door shut behind them and rested against it, his shoulders visibly relaxing. He’d been quiet all day, nervous even, and it had been putting her on edge.

‘What’s the matter with you?’ she asked him in a cold voice, hands on her hips.  
Pinching the bridge of his nose Jasper sighed, ‘nothing, I just don’t particularly want to be here.’ He muttered, meeting her harsh stare.

‘Poor you Jasper, it must be horrible having to do things you don’t want to do but that is your job and it’s the reason you’re getting paid so I’m sure you can suck it up and deal with it. We’re only here a few days.’

As Jasper ran his hand through his hair roughly he knew that he was going to need a stiff drink to steady his jittering nerves and get through this situation.

4 days later Jasper was once again stood on the Royal plane with a serious case of de ja vu. Once again he was anxious and on edge, but this time it was for a very different reason.  
‘I can’t fucking believe you let this happen,’ Eleanor spat at him after she’d sent the plane marshals away with a dismissive wave of her hand.

‘Do we have to have this conversation again?’ he responded severely. As Eleanor nodded and narrowed her eyes he gave a defeated sigh and sat down in the chair opposite her.

‘What are you doing?’ she asked him as she watched him ease himself into the plush leather seat.

‘Well I have a feeling this is going to go on for a while so I might as well make myself comfortable,’ he muttered. ‘But can I just start by saying that it takes 2 people to start a marriage, we both had to say ‘I do’, so you can’t blame this entirely on me.’

‘I was drunk; I didn’t know what I was saying!’ Anger flashed in Eleanor’s eyes and Jasper knew he was skating on thin ice so tried to keep his voice calm and steady when he replied.

‘So was Princess, if I had of been sober we’d have never gotten anywhere near that chapel.’

‘You’re supposed to be my bodyguard Jasper, not my drinking buddy. How are you supposed to protect me if you can’t even stand up?’ Eleanor practically growled, Jasper’s calmness simply fuelling her fury.

‘That’s a bit of an exaggeration don’t you think Princess? Plus, you were the one who suggested I have another drink!’

‘Only because you were making me anxious with your overly serious expression and strict posture, I only wanted you to loosen up a little, but not that much!’ She retorted bluntly.

‘Look, this could continue forever. What’s done is done; there is nothing we can do to change it so we’re just going to have to deal with it as quietly as possible.’ Jasper continued, trying to diffuse the situation before he caught a sudden flash in Eleanor’s eyes that vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Leaning towards her he whispered gently, ‘unless you don’t want to deal with it. We could always just stay married if you’d prefer?’

Eleanor scoffed quickly but averted her gaze, ‘yeah right, like I could ever be married to someone who I barely know. We need to get this annulled as fast as possible before it gets out to the press.’

Slowly, Jasper reached out to run a finger gently over her cheek before turning her face so she was forced to meet his gaze. ‘We can sort this out; the press never have to know. It’ll be our little secret.’

‘You’ve got quite a few of them already haven’t you Jasper,’ Eleanor murmured, trying to squash the electricity spreading between them before she did something else she would regret. To her relief it worked and Jasper laughed softly before standing up and making his way down the aisle of the plane.

Eleanor was making her way back from visiting her brother when she caught sight of a large, burly man dressed in full protective police gear standing outside the open doors to the red state room. Walking towards him she asked in a harsh tone, ‘what’s going on?’ When he ignored her she barged past him and marched into the room on unsteady legs, confusion and anxiousness mixing in her stomach. Immediately she noticed her mother and Cyrus standing by the King’s desk, her mother practically yelling at a guy dressed in a black suit. It only took her a few moments to realise who they were talking to, even though she could only see the back of his head.

‘You will be escorted out by a security officer and you no longer have permission to enter the palace. Ted will organise the finer details with you. You are no longer welcome her Mr Frost.’

Jasper was stood in his characteristic straight backed pose, staring at her mother, refusing to lower his gaze.

‘What the hell is going on?’ Eleanor demanded to know as she moved to stand between her mother and Jasper.

‘Calm down, it is no big deal Eleanor. Jasper has been fired,’ her mother replied in an almost bored tone as she began smoothing down her dress.

‘Why? There’s no reason for him to be fired!’ Eleanor told her mother. ‘I’m old enough to be able to decide my own security detail.’

‘Your favourite bodyguard has been acting very unprofessionally, making advances on members of the monarchy and being drunk on the job to name but a few recent incidences. He’s supposed to protect you and this family’s image, not go off gallivanting with you for a weekend of partying,’ Queen Helena responded in a mocking tone. ‘He had been fired and that’s the end of the matter. Off you go.’

Infuriated by her mother’s disregard for anything Eleanor had to say she replied sharply, ‘you can’t fire him, he’s my husband.’ The words had barrelled out of her mouth before she could stop them and she heard Jasper take a sharp intake of breath behind her. They’d agreed to keep their marriage quiet but for some reason it had seemed like a good thing to say.

Cyrus’s mouth was a gape and his eyebrows were raised in shock while her mother’s face was crumpled up in disgust. ‘Wha-What the hell are you talking about?’ her mother sputtered.

‘We’re married, Jasper is my husband,’ Eleanor replied slowly and calmly, as if trying to explain something basic to a small child. Queen Helena’s gaze quickly alternated between Eleanor and Jasper as she tried to comprehend the situation.

‘Did you force this on her?’ Cyrus suddenly interjected, staring menacingly at Jasper. ‘Was this some sort of trick or scheme of yours to get yourself into the monarchy?’

‘N-No of course not! You and I both know that Eleanor is strong willed enough to prevent anyone forcing something on her she didn’t want.’ Jasper stuttered. Eleanor knew the hidden meaning behind his words, that she had wanted to be with him when he was ‘blackmailing’ her, but of course this was lost on Cyrus.

‘I could have you imprisoned for treason right now Frost, so I wouldn’t push it if I were you.’ Cyrus spat at him.

‘Nobody is getting arrested and nobody is getting fired,’ Eleanor said forcefully, silencing everyone else. ‘Jasper is my husband and the sooner you accept that fact the better. Until then we shall be elsewhere.’ With that she turned on her heel abruptly and marched out of the room, giving Jasper a glare that told him to follow her.

Once far enough down the hallway to be out of ear shot of the state room, Jasper grabbed hold of Eleanor’s arm and halted her, turning her to face him. ‘What the hell was that? I thought you wanted to end this marriage quietly and quickly.’

Looking embarrassed, which was rare for her Eleanor replied sheepishly, ‘I’m not sure. I wanted to get one over on my mother and it sort of just slipped out.’

‘That was the only reason you said it?’ Jasper asked carefully.

‘I didn’t want you to get fired, okay? I want you around and this was the only way to ensure that.’ Eleanor snapped.

‘So does this mean that you’re going to remain my wife?’ Jasper asked gently, hope building in his chest.

‘Yes,’ Eleanor replied bluntly, before realising that Jasper may not be willing to do that. ‘Please?’

‘I guess I may be willing if you ask me nicely,’ Jasper murmured with a smirk and a goading lift of one eyebrow.

Sighing Eleanor scowled at him but asked in a low, soft voice, ‘Please Jasper, will you do me the honour of being my husband?’

‘I’d have preferred it without the hint of sarcasm,’ Jasper replied, ‘but I would love to be your husband Eleanor, for as long as you wish.’ With that he bent his head down to capture her lips in the softest, gentlest kiss they had ever shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
